Of Gods and Legends
by joelcoxriley
Summary: The Dragonborn is a slayer of legends. A human born with the soul of a dragon. However, that power is shared by the Dragon Knights, a rare breed of half human, half dragon. These dragons are viewed as the Gods they once served and protected. Now the true dragons are extinct. As the last of the breed enters Skyrim, the country of the Nords becomes a warzone of Gods and Legends.
1. Lord of the Fjords

I do not own anything but some of the characters

"O Holy Dragon! We are honored and ever willing to be your eternal servants! Allow us to bask in your holy glory! Lord of Orobas Fjords!"

A pair of large silver eyes snapped open at the sound of a man falling on the ground in a deep bow, the man practically lying prone on the ground.

The large silver dragon stirred, roaring tiredly, almost boredly as the dragon shook itself awake, a chain rattling noisily that was connected to its right upper and lower jaw, the chain embedded in the dragons very bones. The dragon's body was riddled with many small scars from self-mutilation, a large bloodied D on its chest, its silver scales largely stained some shade of red from its wounds constantly being healed only for the dragon to rip them open again or create new ones. The dragon's wings were heavily tattered and torn, hindering the dragons flying ability.

The dragon growled slightly, baring its fangs as it realized its servants were trying to collect the blood from its wounds in a small bowl. Knowing the strange antics of the followers they would try to drink the blood or use it for some strange ritual. Others were even cleaning the wounds with bloodied rags. Some were even using the shirts off their backs the help tend to their draconic lord.

"Enough!" The dragon hissed, the leader looked up in shock as if he had gotten slapped in the face.

"B-But...Master-" The man shielded his arms in terror as the dragon hissed, saliva flying from its open maw.

"Y-Yes, Master! Oh, have mercy on your humble servant!" The man, Grim cried. It looked like the man was close to tears in pure terror, the other servants backing away fearfully.

The dragon grunted and settled back down, Grim crying like a frightened child, only to start laughing with tears of joy at being spared.

"Oh, my Lord, thank you! Your Grace will always-" Grim paused as he felt the dragons eyes on him, the man falling silent as he turned on his heels and ran, several other followers at his heels, fearing their draconic lord's wrath.

'Foolishness. It's a pity these humans weren't killed off during the Damned One's reign. Their blind sense of religious devotion only proves their idiocracy. They may as well worship the Damned One if they worship me. Damned Dragon Knights.' The silver dragon thought. It was ironic really. The necromancer had been a member of the Black Ring before he had been cursed. His former allies had started hunting him and he had found new allies in his former enemies, the dragons.

In total there were three Dragon Knights. The two originals were cousins, the pair somehow both acquiring the curse in some manner the silver dragon didn't even care to know. They were his allies, yes, but he hated them as well. He hated them even more so that the cousins had left without telling him as to where they went. Wherever the pair went, it was beyond his knowledge. He also hated them even more for leaving him to babysit their idiotic 'servants'. They were more like dogs. Stupid but reliable and there for you to kick around when you were pissed off.

The dragon yawned, getting up as he briefly wondered if the other Dragon Knights would be angry with him for sacrificing the humans for necromancy but pushing the thoughts from his head. He needed to get away from these humans before they made him mad. Stretching his wings, the dragon launched into the sky, soaring between the sheer cliffs of his territory in the sun's early morning rays.


	2. Solitude's Burning

I find it odd that no one has ever thought of this before seeing as both legends have the soul of a dragon. The only difference is a Dragon Knight is more in tune with their spirit, gaining increased strenght, reflexes, speed, intellegence, ect. They can even read thoughts and see the dead and can live for centuries thanks to their draconic blood. However, Dragon Knights are not true dragons, just humans that can transform at will. Once again I do not own anything but some of the characters.

* * *

"By the nine!" A Solitude guard screamed, nearing soiling his armor as he saw two dragons, a red and a gold fly toward the capital from the north.

The guards readied for an attack before the dragons swiftly flew over the city, their shadows sending the people of Solitude in a panic. The guards shot arrows at the dragons, the red dragon growling in annoyance as the arrows bounced off its scales, the golden dragon screaming a shrill roar in anger at the human's attacks.

Without warning the golden dragon swiftly dropped its altitude set alight several buildings in one swoop, it's massive wings causing the wind to whose wildly, damaging anything that was out in the open streets.

"Kill them! Kill the dragons!"

The golden dragon paused to hover, breathing a massive blast of fire on the capital city's main barracks, the stone walls scorching from the immense heat, anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in the flame was quickly burned to ash.

The remaining civilians ran as fast as they could to shelter, the unlucky few being stopped dead in their tracks as the smaller red dragon landed in front of them with a loud thud, the ground shaking slightly as several people were thrown off their feet from the gust of wind. The dragons roared, saliva flying out of it's maw as the people screamed, horrified at the jagged teeth the monster possessed.

The dragon quieted to a grumble produced from its throat, its silver pupiless eyes studying the strange creatures, saliva pouring down its open maw as it sniffed. The dragon shrieked as its body was suddenly jolted with electricity, turning its serpentine neck to see a human casting painful lightning spells, several scales breaking from the attack.

The red dragon roared shrilly as its ally focused on the mage, the larger dragon blowing fire on the attacker as it began to hover, the flame lasting for a minute before the dragon ran out of magic to produce its flame.  
The small dragon took the advantage to take flight, its scaly wings causing the wind to pick up as it flew to a greater height, its damaged scales glowing a pure light as they quickly healed.

The golden dragon grunted in pain as a lightning bolt hit its chest, its scales breaking and cracking slightly, some scales even completely flew off as the dragon faltered in its flight before shaking itself, enraged that the human was still alive. Not only was the human fighting with lighting but it was using some sort of magical shield large enough to protect it from the dragons breath.

The large dragon lunged back with a massive flap of its wings and shot a fireball from its mouth, the massive fireball exploding once it made contact with the shield. The shield lost all its power but it managed to keep the human alive.

The dragon shook itself as it saw the lightning approach, its scales turning into the rays similar to the sun as the attack was absorbed by the magical light.

The golden dragon turned its gaze to a powerful magical surge as it saw its ally gracefully flip in the air and unleash a power surge of raw magic, the sphere spreading about one hundred feet as it vaporized any living thing that was caught in the diameter of the attack, the buildings becoming permanently burned and singed from the raw energy. The attack was a small area, but it served the purpose of giving the dragon some space to breathe.

The red dragon faltered in its flight, weakened from the large loss of energy as it roared, swiftly turning to the south to flee. The golden dragon snorted as it made several passes around the burning city, smoke filling the air as it assessed the damage. The city wasn't too badly burned, not even a third of it was damaged. Still, the humans had learned their lesson in dealing with dragon kind. Hopefully something like this would never happen again. It was annoying when you were being hunted constantly for just living.

The dragon spotted a large castle, curiously flying towards it. The dragon hovered slightly before landing on Solitude's Castle, its powerful talons slightly scraping into the stone, the large dragon leaning forward slightly to look in a window.

The dragons scarred eye focused on the woman inside, the woman screaming as she stumbled back in fear, several guards rushing to her aid before shepherding her to safety. The woman looked of royalty. The woman was most likely the queen of the area.

The dragon stared, curious of the woman as it studied her features thoroughly. Opening its mouth slightly to growl, the dragon retracted its head and launched into the skies, flying through the smoldering city to join its partner. Hopefully hunters wouldn't pursue any more than they did in Rivellon. This land was strange to them. It may be even more dangerous than their homeland. The Dragon Knights needed to be cautious. It seems that their kind is always hunted. The world just wouldn't stop until the last of the draconic bloodline was snuffed out like a flame.


	3. Dragon Down

Arlen does not belong to me. He rightfully belongs to RileyJuline. Olana, however, belongs to me.

* * *

"What the...?" Arlen stuttered as he saw the smoke rise in the distance, the wind sending the smoke and ash inland. It seemed like Solitude was burning.

The Listener of the Dark Brotherhood crouched against a swamp tree as he heard wings beat in the air, his iron armor clanking together slightly as he heard a red dragon bellow loudly. The dragon was smaller than the others he had slain and its features were different. The dragon had small, fragile looking legs and a slender build, its wingspan small for a dragon. Watching the dragon soar, it looked like the dragon had very small talons, a small chest and slender neck and head. The largest part about the dragon seemed to be its horns, which seemed to protect the neck from attacks.

Arlen readied his war hammer, the metal clinking against his armor, the dragon suddenly glancing in his direction and hissed. That was strange. No dragon had ever noticed him before when his armor or weapons made a slight noise. The dragon must have had advanced hearing. They definitely had good sight.

The Dragonborn abandoned his hiding spot, smirking to himself. He hadn't had a good fight in a long time.

"C'mon you big scaly bastard! I'm waiting for ya!" Arlen challenged, daring the dragon.

"You coward! Fight me!" Arlen cried. The dragon came from the direction of Solitude. If the dragon did attack the city it didn't seem very aggressive. The dragon was just flying around him, as if studying the dragon slayer. It was toying with him.

"Alright then. I'll bring your ass down to the ground." Arlen muttered, the dragon beginning to ignore him and continue on its path.

The Dragonborn shouted with The Voice, a greenish blast of energy flying at the dragon faster than it could react, a loud rumbling noise followed by a bright light exploded in the air. The dragon screeched in fear as it suddenly lost its ability to fly, the dragon falling as it was shouted out the sky.

"I got you now." Arlen smirked, hearing a loud crashing sound followed by swamp trees falling and breaking along with an explosion of water, the mist flying over the treetops, a flock of birds flying off in panic.

"You brought down a dragon I see. Most impressive." Arlen turned to see a woman standing off to the side, the woman clad in forsworn armor save for the head armor, exposing her fairly long red hair and blue eyes. The female Breton was extremely short compared to the male Nord, only reaching up to his chest. She was even a few inches shorter than Cicero.

"Hhhmm. And did you expect anything different, Olana?" Arlen grunted, looking toward his fellow Dark Brotherhood member, half expecting Cicero to seemingly pop out of thin air. The strange man always seemed to follow them around.

"Not a chance." Olana replied, smiling smugly, a playful tone in her voice.

"Good." Arlen said, moving off to hunt the downed dragon, Olana following close behind her leader.


	4. Hunter or Prey?

"Damn it...such power..." A woman gasped, collapsing as she barely managed to crawl to the safety of the swamp's shore, groaning in pain. If felt like something was in her body, harming her very soul. She had never felt such pain before. It was unbearable. The physical pain was nowhere near the spiritual pain. Falling from several hundred feet and slamming into the trees and rough ground had broken her arm, rendering the Dragon Knight unable to take off and fly. She felt too weak to turn into greater form and try to fight or flee.

The woman tried to hoist herself up but failed, unable to move as her scarlet hair clung to her face, her silver eyes fighting to stay open. She just wanted to sleep.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open, her mind becoming wide awake as she heard footsteps approaching her position. Her heart quickened in fear at the thought of the Dragon Slayer approaching. But Dragon Slayers cannot scream strange words that can cause so much pain. Over years of being hunted she had never seen a Dragon Slayer with such a strange and frightening attack. Perhaps the Dragon Slayers have found a new spell to slay the dragons? If so then she and her allies won't last the year.

The woman's silver eyes fell upon a rather tall, muscular man closely followed by a much smaller female. They seemed confused at something. The dragon they were hunting was nowhere in sight.

"You! W-What kind of dark magic do you possess that causes this much pain?" The injured woman spat, blood forcing itself out of her mouth as blood slowly filled her lungs. She didn't know who or what they were. She just knew they were dangerous. Especially the man with his strange words of magic.

"Arlen, she isn't human. I can smell it." Olana warned her partner, growling softly. She could feel her wolf blood boil at the sight and smell of the blood. She wanted out.

"So this...thing is the dragon? Hhhhmmmm."

"Leave well enough alone, Slayer!" The woman spat, Arlen laughing sadistically in response. Slayer...he liked that title.

"You're damn right I'm a Slayer...and you aren't leaving here alive, Dragon." Arlen smirked

'And this Dragonborn is going to make you his bitch.' Arlen thought, the woman raising an eyebrow in confusion. 'A Dragonborn? Is that...some kind of Dragon Knight? Or is it someone who is born a dragon? Either way, I don't like like the tone of his thoughts.' The woman's silver eyes widened as she heard a scream and realized it was coming from the 'Dragonborn's' companion. It looked like she was in pain.

The Dragon Knight looked on in horror as she witness the strange woman turn into a hairy wolfish beast. The creature looked frightening and feral. She had never seen a creature like that in Rivellon. This land was truly dangerous and strange.

Panicking as the beast charged on all fours the woman pressed her hands down on the muddy soil, a pentagram forming on the ground as a demon was summoned. She was surprised the demon had answered her call, seeing as she was so far away from her home.

The demon was slightly taller than the Dragonborn and was six feet long from head to tail, its body draconic and skeletal like, its jaws possessing yellow serrated teeth, its head and neck were covered by the a thick, protective frill like horn. The demon's neck was average with strange tubes running from the head to the body, most likely to support its massive head. Its main body seemed frail, but was actually powerful and thick with a natural black exoskeleton. The skeleton looked similar to ebony armor. But the most noticeable thing on the demon was its claws. The claws were large compared to its body, the nails stained yellow and red from what looked like blood. This adversary wasn't one to be taken lightly.

The demon glanced to its master slightly and nodded once, the Dragon Knight smiling in thanks. This particular demon always answered her calls and had aided her multiple times when fighting the armies of the Black Hand. The demon itself had sent many souls screaming to Hell that had met a horrible end at its claws. It was always willing to send more into the flames to protect its friend. Though he could speak the demon simply preferred not to. Only once did she hear the demon speak. And only once did the demon find her worthy enough of telling her his name. The demon was Raze, and he was even willing to kill a strange wolfish monster and a DragonBorn for his master.

Raze roared in challenge at the creature, its shrill scream causing the werewolf to halt in pain as the sound attacked her hears. Even Arlen grunted in discomfort slightly, the cry traveling for miles as the echo screamed across the sky.

He never heard something so loud in his life. He needed to shut it up before every dragon in Skyrim came to check out the noise. Arlen had never even seen something like this demon in his life. He didn't even care if it really was a demon from Oblivion or from a land of prancing ponies. All he knew was that he was going to crush its skull with his war hammer.


	5. Demon's Muse

-Note- "Razelix" is pronounce 'Rah-zeh-lix"

Raze snapped his jaws together loudly, saliva flying as the demon lunged at the werewolf. Olana grunted in pain as the demon rammed his horns into the side of her snout, stunning the wolf as she shook her head.

Arlen charged at the demon, his war hammer raised, shouting as a blast of ice rushed toward the demon.

Raze saw the blast out of his peripheral vision, the demon swiftly moving out of the way as he went to lunge at the Dragonborn but was jerked back, unable to move.

The demon hissed and snapped viciously, Arlen smirking as the demon's foot became frozen solid to the ground. Raze struggled in vain, his body twisting and turning as he extended his claws to keep the Nord at bay, Arlen keeping his distance. Those claws looked nasty. He sure as hell didn't want to risk getting disemboweled with a single swipe.

"You're one ugly looking bastard." Arlen commented, the demon's breath reaching his nose as saliva flew from the demon's snapping maw. Arlen was teasing the demon, just out of Raze's reach. Looking at the demon, he didn't want it to get loose from its ice prison. Its legs were lean, and muscular. It could probably outrun the Dragonborn if it got loose.

"Cowarrrrrd." Raze hissed lowly, the demon's voice soft, barely a whisper as it's voice seemed to echo. Arlen's face flushing in anger. He was no coward by far. He faced all kinds of horrors no normal man would have survived. He fought and killed dragons. And this thing had just hastened it's death.

"Once I'm done with you do you know what I'll do?" Arlen asked, raising his war hammer as the demon snorted, it's eyes challenging the Dragonborn's. "Once I'm done with you...I'm gonna break your damn claws off and gut your dragon master and make her moan like the whore she is." Arlen hissed, smirking sadistically before cursing, realizing how much danger he put himself into.

Raze roared in rage, lunging at the man with all his strength as the ice holding his leg shattered, the shards flying as Arlen was knocked to the ground, his war hammer the only thing keeping the demon's fangs from tearing out his throat as Raze bit into the long handle, his claws overpowering the Dragonborn as Arlen was pinned to the ground.

Arlen pushed on the war hammer with all his strength, feeling sweat form on his brow as he knew it would only be a matter of time before his body gave out and the monster overpowered him. He could feel the strength behind its jaw and neck muscles as the demon shook it's head, Arlen being pushed side to side, his back hurting at being pushed into the ground. He was lucky the demon didn't crush him under its force. The sounds of it's teeth scraping against the metal of his weapon was horrifying, thick saliva flowing from the demon's maw onto the man's armor. It's breath smelled of rancid decay.

"Damn it..." Arlen cursed through gritted teeth, seeing its yellow eyes narrow on the dragon slayer. This demon was obviously close to its master to have acquired such a killing intent.

Raze's grip suddenly faltered as the demon was pushed off the man, the demon's cry being cut short as Olana pinned the demon on the ground, her maw clamping down on the demon's neck as she tried to maneuver past the protective armor.

Olana growled viciously as she tried to crack through the demon's armor, the plated exoskeleton preventing her from getting to the demon's exposed tubes on its neck. Raze grunted and pushed himself up, Olana being overpowered by his strength as she began to get dragged, her claws digging into the ground to try and hold her position.

Raze suddenly lunged, Olana whining shrilling as his serrated teeth sank into her neck, both in a deadlock until one could crush the other's throat.

"Damnit! Olana, hang on!" Arlen cried, raising his war hammer as he rushed to his follower's aid, the two creatures moving in a circular motion to try and pin the other.

"Oh, shit!" Arlen cursed as Raze almost hit him with his tail, a nearby tree being deeply cut into. Arlen could only imagine what would happen if he had gotten hit.

Arlen saw blood covering the ground and mixing into the water, noticing the blood was coming from the demon's leg. Its leg was cut and bleeding from the shards of its ice prison. That meant it's legs weren't heavily armored.

Arlen swung his war hammer as hard as he could, hearing a crack as Raze let go of Olana and released a shrill hiss in pain, the armor cracking and bone possibly snapping.

"Razelix!" The Dragon Knight cried, forcing herself to stand as she coughed, blood falling to the ground as it ran past her lips. She watched as her friend fell, and forced herself to move towards her partner.

Raze hissed as he struggled to shake Olana off him, the werewolf still trying to break past his armor.

Olana cried shrilly in pain as his claws scraped deeply into her flesh, her fur flying off slightly as Raze kicked Olana off, the wolf slamming against a tree.

Before Raze could fully get up, the demon was smacked across the maw with Arlen's war hammer, several teeth flying out and a snapping was heard as Raze recovered from the blow, rehidging his jaw.

Raze hissed, blood flowing down his open jaws as he went to attack, only to be smacked in the face again, his armor cracking as his head bashed into the wet ground. His anger was rising as seeing the mortal's confident smirk on his face.

"I win." Arlen smirked, raising his war hammer to split the creature's skull open, only to be tackled to the ground by the Dragon Knight.

"You will not have him, Slayer!" The woman spat, Arlen surprised by how powerful the woman was. Her pupil less silver eyes bore into him, noticing a strange sword was poised at his throat, seeing the woman lean down upon his, her face just inches from his as he felt her ragged breath on his ear.

"Just as you will not have me." The woman whispered, smiling almost sweetly before jumping into the sky, her body seemingly fully healed as she turned into her draconic form within a second, the sound of her roar echoing through the sky as she disappeared into the clouds.

Arlen looked to where the demon was, noticing nothing but scorch marks as it was dragged back to whatever hell it came from.

* * *

Please give me feedback on what you guys think!


	6. Words of Magic

A man stood at the top of what looked like some draconic worship shrine, the snow being whipped in the wind as he studied the strange artifact.

The man's silver eyes turned away from the shrine, his eyes looking down over the peak where he saw what looked like a small village. It didn't look very protected. Maybe these people worship Dragons like they do in Rivellon? Still, looking toward the smoke to the north and how the natives reacted when they flew over the city, he doubted they did.

Worry ate at the man's mind. His cousin should have been here by now. Hell, she should have been at this strange place before him. Something had to happen. Something must have happened to her.

"Where the hell are you, Ikaara?" The Dragon Knight muttered, running a hand through his short blond hair in worry. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He shouldn't have ignored that Demon's call. It called for a reason. It called for help.

The Dragon Knight shook his head, laughing to himself. He was worrying too much. Ikaara's demon could more than handle a few armed peasants. He even saw the demon rip the head off a troll once. Razelix would keep her more than safe.

The man's head snapped to the beating of wings in the distance, sighing in relief at seeing the familiar coloration of his family member.

The scarlet dragon flew towards him, hovering slightly before landing, the dragon stumbling slightly from her wounded wing before turning into her lesser form.

"What took you so long, Ikaara? I heard your demon." The man asked, Ikaara's mouth opening before she promptly smacked her cousin.

"You heard and you didn't even_ think _to come help?!" Ikaara asked in disbelief. "I thought you cared for me, Orathix!"

"Aaawww, what? You couldn't handle little villagers with their pitchforks?" Orathix teased, ignoring the red mark on his face.

"There was a man that-that could shout! Shouted me right out of the sky, he did! He spoke strange, vile words and-" At this, Ikaara was interrupted as Orathix burst out laughing, spit flying from man at the force.

"Shouting? This man shouted-_shouted_-you out of the sky? Hahahahahahaaa! Ohhhh, a Dragon Knight, slain by a shouting man! Heheheheheeee-hahahaha!" Orathix laughed, pointing at the woman as he clutched his stomach in laughter, Ikaara's anger growing at her cousin's childish behavior.

"Razelix and I were almost killed!"

"You and your demon were _almost_ killed by _shouting_? This _is _classic!" Orathix continued to laugh, Ikaara smacking her cousin again.

"Enough! I am not making this up! The man-he-he was something called a Dragonborn-a Slayer."

"Dragonborn? What the hell is that?" Orathix laughed, still chuckling occasionally.

"Some form of Slayer I think. But this...Dragonborn shouts words. Strange words, like magic. One shout was so...I can't even explain it. I suddenly couldn't fly when I was hit. Like my...my wings were ripped or...I don't know. It felt like something was harming my very soul. I couldn't stay in my dragon form the pain was so strong."

"So this shout...thing...prevents Dragons from flying? Damn." Orathix muttered.

"And it freezes object solid. The man shouted and this blast of ice hit Raze-well his leg. It seemed like it was frozen solid."

"...so? Raze became a demon flavored ice cycle. I don't see the problem in that. Did you ever try to pierce his armor? Ice will do _nothing_."

"He may be immortal, Orathix, but he can die. And unlike you, I value my allies." Ikaara spoke, half teasing before looking at the odd shrine. "Hhmmm. This is Draconic. But what is this language?"

"I don't know. It's like nothing I've seen. But I can feel the magic in these words. Can't you?" Orathix asked, Ikaara tracing the strange carvings, her eyes scanning them.

"This is very ancient magic. There is no doubt about that. Wait...the Dragonborn said this word before."

"Which one?"

"This one right here. Liz."

"Liz? What the hell does it mean?" Orathix asked, Ikaara pausing in thought.

"He...said it right before Raze got hit with ice. He said something else too but I don't quite remember."

"I think we should find this 'Dragonborn' if you claim he is as dangerous as you say. Who knows how many others are out there and the sooner we eliminate one threat the better." Orathix reasoned, Ikaara shaking her head.

"It's a good way to get us killed. We don't know much about this Dragonborn to launch an assault. I think we need ask the natives on this Slayer first."

"You're no fun." Orathix muttered, looking up into the air.

"I wonder what Nexus is doing?" Ikaara wondered. "I think we should have taken him."

"I don't. The guy has a damn chain embedded in his jaw. Black Ring freak." Orathix hissed, Ikaara sighing. "I miss Rivellon."

She truly did. Now she had to worry about some Slayer shouting that could force her out of her dragon form. And having her idiot cousin as her sole companion didn't help much either. At least she had Raze.


	7. Wrath of the Fjords

**This chapter switches to Nexus and his rule within the Fjords. Enjoy.**

* * *

Nexus' eyes snapped open, a low growl escaping him as he sensed something was wrong. He felt it. He felt the power surge, the unrest of the Fjords. It was calling to him, warning him. Something had crossed the dimensional boundaries separating the worlds.

Shaking the sleep from his body, the silver dragon craned his neck, looking out to the sea towards the raw magic.

"M-My Lord..." Grim spoke, approaching his Draconic Master hesitantly, the sound of thunder cracking across the sky in the distance. Grim seemed fearful as he looked toward the night sky, the sky now a strange color of red. "There is massive movement, My Lord. In the cliffs of the Fjords. The wyverns are distressed."

Nexus looked at his servant before swiftly spreading his wings and taking off in one fluid motion. Diving down, Nexus saw that the very cliffs seemed to be set alight as the Fjords' natural inhabitants fought against an invading force.

The Dragon Knight surveyed the battle from high in the sky, watching as the wyverns rained fire down from the heavens as they defended their nests from the invading humans. But these strange invaders were not humans. They didn't smell like them. These creatures smelled of death. Their armor and weapons were too crude and strong to be made by the human race, the coloration black and red. Everything about them screamed blood and death. They also have strange creatures with them. Ones Nexus had never even seen before. Beasts made out of fire, ice, and lightning. They were obviously prepared for an assault.

The strange army may have been very large, but they were at a tactical disadvantage, something Nexus could very well make use of. The Fjords were very narrow, and the large number of goblin and imp tribes were slowing the advances of the war machine. The creatures could be vulnerable to flanking.

Roaring shrilly, Nexus dived down into the Fjords, setting alight any creature unfortunate enough to be on the trail, the smaller wyverns continuing their assault. Some wyverns even picked up creatures with their talons and threw them to their death against the rocky cliffs or into the waters below.

Nexus felt sadism fell his body as he heard the unusually deep voices of the humanoid creatures scream in pain, his pupils shining through the darkness and fire reflecting in them. Nexus narrowly dodged a lighting bolt from a strange creature that looked like it was a whirlwind of rock and lightning. The lightning bolt hit a wyvern, blowing the unfortunate dragon's wing off as it fell into the cliffs, a spray of blood following its decent.

Nexus flew through the cliffs, blood making the trails slick as several creatures slipped in mid fight. The imps and goblins seemed to be handling the fight well, but were quickly being exhausted by the mass number of foes. The tribes were also lightly armored, and most tribes had very primitive weapons. Still, they were showing their enemy the wrath of the Fjord's wild nature.

Nexus watched as a small group of goblins was suddenly cut down by a large, crocodile like creature, followed closely by much smaller, draconic creatures. This wasn't good. Even with the aid of a dragon, the Fjords would quickly be overrun.

Making another quick pass, Nexus knew he needed to find the source of this attack and end it before the occupants were slaughtered and the army went deeper within the Fjords.

Landing on a overlooking cliff, the silver dragon turned into his lesser form, his almost silver colored eyes surveying the damage. It truly did remind him of the Damned One's reign. It was beautiful.

Nexus muttered the words of dark magic, slitting his wrist as blood flowed to the ground before slamming his hands on the ground, a large pentagon forming as a massive demon was summoned, the beast being twice the average human's height.

The demon looked at its master, awaiting a command as blood filled the air, its impacientes growing.

"Kill them all, Zaverax. Bring the bodies to me afterwards." Nexus commanded, his demon almost smirking as its claws flexed in anticipation, saliva running thickly down its open jaws.

"With pleasure." Zaverax hissed in glee, summoning several of its underlings, the smaller demons hissing and snapping their jaws together, wanting to tear the very flesh from their foe's bones.

Nexus smirked as the demons jumped from the cliffs, landing on the invading creatures as they crushed the armor in their jaws and ripped several of the humanoids limb from limb.

Jumping into the sky, Nexus turned into his greater form and flew away from the battle, setting alight several creatures as he went towards the source of the disturbance.

Flying slightly towards the sea, Nexus saw a large gate, almost seeming like it was made out of stone, the portal a deep red, as if on fire.

He didn't like this strange portal. He could feel the magic pulsing from it. This was powerful magic. Still, if he didn't go in the stop this strange invasion and Fjords-his territory-would be lost.

Steeling himself for anything that was on the other side, Nexus flew into the large portal. Whatever was on the other side would meet a ruin of blood and fire.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! If you guys have opinions on who should live or die voice your opinions or simply vote on it. Please review and give me your input!**


	8. Dragons in the Moors

**Here's another chapter. Don't forget to review and vote on the death poll.**

* * *

"I hope we are heading the right way to that village we saw earlier." Ikaara muttered, walking down the many steps from the Dragon's Shrine, the woman rubbing her arm. Both agreed that simply turning and flying to their destination was too risky. It was much safer to walk.

"How's your arm?" Orathix asked, seeing her arm heavily bruised, another bruise on her neck from her fall out of the sky.

"I'm trying not to use it." Ikaara answered, her mind slipping to her demon's safety. She had no idea what she would do if Razelix had been slain. She wasn't too sure if it was normal for her to care so deeply for a demon either, but she did. She couldn't help it.

"Why is this place so creepy?" Orathix asked, noting the heavy fog and dead, twisted trees as they continued their descent.

"Hmmm? Is the big, bad dwagon scawed?" Ikaara teased, Orathix rolling his eyes.

"And you, Miss. I-am-so-high-and-mighty, fell out of the sky. You should know better, Ikaara, because last time I checked whales couldn't fly." Orathix laughed, Ikaara shaking her head.

"I swear my IQ lowers everytime I'm with you." Ikaara muttered, her silver eyes glowing upon seeing what looked like thatched roofs in the distance cutting through the fog. "I see the village!"

"Oh, thank The Divine!" Orathix grinned widely before adding "I hope they have a tavern!".

The pair walked further down the path, the trail leading them to the small village that seemed to be built on a swamp, fog hanging through the village and several twisted trees making the village seem like the setting for a horror story.

"Well, this place is certainly cheery." Orathix muttered quietly, the pair walking into the small village as the occupants stared at the newcomers, a lone guard standing by a longhouse.

"You're not from around here are you, travelers? We don't get many visitors in Morthal." The guard commented, studying them. "I've never seen the make of your armor or sword before. It has nice crafting. Where did you get it?" The guard inquired.

'I've seen smoke and ash from the north. If these dragons managed to burn down Solitude then we will never stand a chance." The guard thought, his worries clouding his mind, causing Ikaara to feel pity for the guard. It reminded her of the guards that tried in vain to defend Broken Valley from Damian's reign. Many of those guards that were her friends were slaughtered.

"From Solitude." Ikaara answered, the guard shifting suddenly.

"Solitude? You were there when the dragons attacked?" The guard asked, his voice betraying him.

"Yes. We were." Ikaara answered, pausing slightly. "Excuse me, but do you mind telling us where we are? My cousin and I are not from around here-as you know." Ikaara asked, gesturing to Orathix.

"You're in Morthal, the capital of Hjaalmarch. You wanna speak to the Jarl? Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone is just inside Highmoon Hall here." The guard answered, gesturing to the building he was standing by. "If you want a bed, just go to the Moorside Inn."

"Thank you, my friend." Ikaara smiled, unsure if the guard returned the gesture with his helmet hiding his facial features.

"Sure thing. Just don't go into the swamp after dark and watch the skies. This is a dangerous time for you and I." The guard responded, the Dragon Knights walking away as they tried to find the Inn.

"Why do I feel like I was completely ignored in that conversation?" Orathix asked, Ikaara looking at her cousin.

"Because you were."

The pair wandered around the village, looking at the sites until they finally found the Moorside Inn. It looked like it seen better days to say the least.

Orathix looked at Ikaara, both unsure if they should go inside. Still, beggars can't be choosers.

Clearing his throat, Orathix opening the door, his hopes dropping upon seeing the Inn in such poor condition.

"By the Gods! Customers!" A Redguard woman yelled in shock, Orathix' mouth dropping at the sight at of such a tan woman. He didn't mean to be rude, it was just that he never really saw anyone that darkly skinned before in Rivellon.

Ikaara elbowed her cousin roughly right her right arm, whispering "Don't be rude." before smiling at the woman. "Hello. I was just wondering if this was an Inn?"

"Phhff. Yeah this is an Inn. One that isn't even on a map, anyway. Morthal rarely gets any visitors so you'll have to excuse my shock. I'm Jonna, if you need food, drink, or a room for the night you come to me."

"Thank you. I'm sure we will." Ikaara smiled, Orathix walking right up to the counter and slamming a large sum of gold in front of the Redguard.

"Give me any kind of beer you have." Orathix spoke firmly, Ikaara shaking her head, obviously embarrassed by her cousin's actions.

"You eat like a pig." Ikaara commented, Orathix grinning, a piece of flesh stuck between his teeth to only prove her point.

"What can I say? I'm a growing boy." Orathix laughed, licking his fingers from the venison he was eating. "You should eat like me. Then you'd be strong and not a little twig." The male grinned, Ikaara snorting, smiling gently.

"So now I'm not a whale?"

"When your like this? No." Orathix answered, gesturing to her body. "But when you change? Yeah, you should really go on a diet. I'm surprised your little bee wings can get you off the ground."

"And you are oh, so perfect." Ikaara replied, rolling her eyes playfully, Orathix returning back to his meal.

Ikaara started to doze off, her head resting on her right arm tiredly. The pair was so busy eating or sleeping that they didn't notice the sound of footfalls approaching them.

"Greetings, friends!" A deep voice called out, an Orc standing above the pair as Ikaara jerked herself awake in a panic. Orathix coughed and started to choked as he actually bothered to look at the...thing that was talking to him. It was so ugly it shocked the Dragon Knight into choking on his food.

Orathix gasped and grabbed at his neck, trying to punch the bolus out of the windpipe only to have a strong hand smack his back, the piece of venison flying out on the table. Ikaara grimaced as some of the meat hit her face. Sometimes, she wanted to kill her cousin.

"Are you well friend? That would have been a terrible end!" The Orc asked, a worried look on its face. Or something similar to worry. Its face was so ugly.

Orathix coughed, breathing heavily as he raised his hand to speak, pausing for gulps of air as he looked at the Orc. The Orc seemed to smile at the man, its large teeth showing profusely. Without thinking, Orathix opened his mouth and spoke the first thing that came to his mind.

"I'm trying to think of who got more harm done to them in the outcome: you or your mother."

Ikaara paled at her cousin's stupidity, trying to shrink into the wall, the Orc's mouth open in clear shock. Orathix may not have a sharp mind, but he has a very sharp wit. He just doesn't use it appropriately all the time.

"I-I am so sorry! My friend here-he just doesn't think before he talks. Isn't that right, Orathix?" Ikaara asked, Orathix biting his tongue to prevent the situation from getting any worse. It wasn't the first time his mouth got him in trouble. Still, he never ran into a situation where his mouth got him into something he couldn't handle.

"All is well, good woman with scarlet! It is a good thing that you are...errr...not a harlot?" The Ore grimaced at his own horrible rhyme. Ikaara stared at the male Orc, her face blank. She didn't seem to be sure if she should be flattered or horrified.

"Pfff! I love this guy!" Orathix burst out laughing hysterically, spit flying out on the table. "Do another!" Orathix continued to laugh, the Orc smiling at someone liking his serenades. The people were beginning to warm up to Lurbuk!

"How 'bout a song? To tell a tale from legends long gone?" Lurbuk asked, the pair calming down, expecting a pleasant song. It was only then, that their ears began to scream as the Orc proudly sang.

"Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart.  
I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes."

The pair flinched at the horribly off tuned voice of the Orc. Orathix covered his ears in an attempt to block out the sound, but Ikaara's ears perked at the familiar name of the 'Dragonborn'.

"With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art.  
Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes."

Ikaara listened intently to the words. Voice wielding power? Was the man speaking of the strange words of magic the Slayer screamed? And what was this 'Nord' the man spoke of? Was it an ancient Draconic race?

"It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes.  
Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes."

Skyrim? Was that what this strange land is called? It must be!

"For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows.  
You'll know, You'll know the Dragonborn's come."

'Darkness has passed? Does that mean this 'Dragonborn' is a hero? A Slayer? A Killer of Kin?' Ikaara thought, confused. She and her allies were not evil. They fought and almost died to defend Rivellon from The Damned One. Even Nexus aided them. These people, this 'Dragonborn'...they attacked without reason. Why? Perhaps this strange man would know more?

Ikaara forced a smile, clapping politely as the Orc bowed, smiling. Orathix sighed in relief at the assault on his ears being over.

"That was amazing!" Ikaara commented, the Orc's chest puffing in pride. "Please, do you know anything else of this...Dragonborn? I would love to hear more."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! I would also like to note that there is a reason that Rivellon is being invaded by Oblivion but that will be told at the later date. And if you want a certain character to die just vote for them. So far the votes are for Ikaara, Nexus and Razelix. Vote these votes may very well change as more characters come into the story. I'm not sure when or how they will die, so if anyone has ideas you can just message me.**


	9. Hell Hath no Fury

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

Damian smirked to himself as he watched the Dremora Lords try to subdue the Serpent. The great beast hissed and breathed fire upon the Daedric warriors, the silver Drake unable to fly as its wing bled profusely, a large, crude spear embedded in the very wing. Every movement the Dragon made only made the metal tear its flesh and scrape the bone.

A loud snap was heard as the Dragon crunched a Daedra in half with his jaws, its tail lashing out as it sent several Daedra colliding into the stone walls.

Nexus growled lowly, blood and saliva falling from his open maw to the floor, the Dragon Knight's head low to the ground as his pale eyes narrowed on the Daedra. The Daedra stood, weapons drawn, on alert as the beast hissed which caused the Daedra to back up. This creature was too dangerous to face head on. Its flames seemed hotter than the very lava.

Flexing his wing, the wooden spear in Nexus' wing snapped, his tail twitching in irritation as the metal tip still embedded in his wing.

The Dragon sniffed the air, his chest swelling with pride at the sight before him. These strange creatures-as powerful as they were-were going to have the flesh seared from their bones and their bones charred and marrow boiling. Hell hath no fury like the Draconis.

Lunging his neck forward, Nexus opened his maw to break their bones, tear them limb from limb, shred their organs. Suddenly, the Dragon's jaws snapped shut as his head was pulled to the right, saliva flying as the sound of Nexus' chain rattled wildly.

In rage and shock, Nexus hissed, realizing a creature had grabbed onto his chain, the Serpent feeling slight pain as the chains pulled on his flesh and bone.

Shaking his head, Nexus lifted the strange warrior in the air, the creature somehow managing to hold on and even swing onto his neck. Nexus' head was forced to fall to the right, his neck being pulled backward as the warrior tugged will all his force on the chain.

Nexus roared, a fiery blast erupting from his mouth as several of the warriors perished in the blaze.

"Bow down to me, beast!" The warrior yelled, Nexus roaring in pain as a blade was plunged deep into his scales, blood spilling onto the ashen floor.

Shaking wildly, Nexus slammed into the side of a wall, hearing a crack as the creature fell limp, its hold loosening on the chain as the Daedra fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Whether it was dead or alive, Nexus didn't care. He just knew the simple attack had greatly weakened him by the amount of blood on the floor.

Too weak, the Dragon Knight turned back to his human form, the man falling to his knees as he put pressure on his neck, feeling the blood slip through his fingers.

"Damn it." Nexus cursed, his eyes looking at the remaining warriors in hate, their armor as dreadful as the god forsaken land they came from. For some reason they weren't attacking. Why?

Through the ash and smoke, Nexus saw the figure of a man approach, hearing a faint clapping as the noise became louder. His pale eyes narrowed on the figure that he knew all too well. Damian, the Damned One.

"My, my! And what do we have here? A Serpent caught in a spider's web?" Damian asked, smirking as Nexus spat on the ground, the taste of blood in his mouth.

"You lasted much longer than I thought you would have, Dragon." Damian commented. "The curse has made you stronger I see. So much power you have. Greater than the wrath of Hell!" Damian spoke, motioning to the Oblivion Realm set alight, the buildings smoldering and bodies charred.

"Not greater than your wrath, my Liege." Nexus commented, Damian's silver eyes locking onto the Dragon Knight. Swiftly walking over to the kneeling man, Damian roughly grabbed the chain on Nexus' mouth and pulled.  
"How dare you wag your filthy forked tongue at me, traitor!" Damian hissed, yanking the man's head around roughly.

"But I only ever served the Damned One, my Lord."

"You chose your side! When the time arose you fought along side the Dragons!" Damian screamed in rage, a vein showing under his skin as he pulled on Nexus' chain, the Dragon Knight yelping.

"I was being hunted by my own brothers." Nexus hissed, referring to the Black Ring. "They would have killed me, my Liege. The Serpents-they welcomed me. They trust me." Nexus explained, Damian falling silent in thought.

"Do you wish to prove your loyalty?" Damian asked, Nexus nodding his head swiftly. Really, what would happen if he said no?

"Where are the others?" Damian asked again, Nexus licking his lips before answering.

"I don't know, my Lord. I haven't heard from them in almost a month-"

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Damian asked, shaking the man angrily, the chain rattling wildly.

"I-I sensed something! A disruption! Deep, deep out to sea! They left and never returned! The Dimensional boundaries-something must be tearing them apart!" Nexus spoke rapidly, the slightest hint of terror in his voice.

At this, Damian paused in thought. Ever since being defeated by the Dragon Knights, he had been banished to a strange realm called Oblivion. The creatures respected him, and he had managed to find the dimensional boundary to Rivellon and tear it open, allowing the realms of Oblivion to invade Rivellon and take what was rightfully his. Still, if the boundaries are naturally weakening, where did the other Dragons go? Was that gate even still open?

"Show me this tear." Damian ordered, letting go of Nexus' chain.

"But the Dragon Knights are gone. Isn't that good for you?" Nexus asked, Damian yanking on his chain again.

"And what if I leave them go and they return? One Serpent and its demon was the reason for my fall! I shall not-will not-let that happen again!" Damian shrieked, Nexus paling, his wound clotting as it began to heal. He had no idea where his allies were. He just hoped they didn't return anytime soon and the portal closed on its own.

* * *

**The Damned One returns! Please leave a review!**


	10. Theory of Evolution

**Alright so here is the next chapter. I've made this chapter largely around the Dragonborn and their plans. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So...let me get this straight: a dragon that you shouted out of the sky...turned into a woman...and then the woman turned back into a dragon and flew away?" Farengar asked, skepticism in his voice as he raised an eyebrow at the Dragonborn.

"Uhhh, yeah! What part of this story are you not understanding?" Arlen snapped, annoyed at the court mage's skepticism. You'd think Farengar would be more excited. This only proved Arlen's point that he was a douche bag.

"Other than the fact that this story has been told to me by an idiot, yes, I believe I have a right to be skeptical." Farengar stated, crossing his arms over his chest, slightly flinching as Arlen punched the wall.

"Listen to me, you fancy fingered bastard! I am telling the damn truth!" Arlen yelled, his anger rising.

"Would you rather have Olana tell you the same damn thing?" Arlen asked, Farengar visibly tensing at the mention at the woman's name.

"Sh...She is here? In Whiterun?" Farengar asked, Arlen grunting in reply.

"In Jorrvaskr. Daddy didn't like seeing his little girl all banged up. She's bad." Arlen spoke, Farengar staying quiet before sighing.

"What happened? Tell me the whole story?"

"You hear of Solitude's burning?" Arlen asked, Farengar snorting in reply.

"Of course! Who hasn't?"

"Well...I think that dragon was of 'em. It-she was flying from the north with Solitude burning in the distance. I just thought it was a normal dragon so I got her out of the sky and she crashed to the ground. Olana was with me, and when we got to where the dragon landed we only found a woman with red hair and weirdest eyes you've ever seen."

"What kind of eyes?"

"Silver. No pupils. Almost like that bitch was blind. She called me a Slayer." Arlen commented, Farengar pulling out a book, searching for something.

"Interesting. Did this woman know you were a Dragonborn?"

"I doubt it. It...didn't seem like she was from here. Her weapons and armor seeked of strange make. I'm sure she knew I was a dragon slayer, though." Arlen paused, Farengar paging through the book before throwing it away, pulling out another book.

"Just keep reciting what happened. I'm just looking for something." Farengar spoke, Arlen shrugging his shoulders.

"Olana...she could tell the woman wasn't human through...magic." Arlen lied. There was no need to let his friend's lycanthropy be known.

"You shouldn't be surprised. I tutored her myself. She was rather skilled in the arcane arts." Farengar commented, Arlen looking skeptically at the court wizard.

"I find it hard to believe that you actually taught her something." Arlen replied, Farengar narrowing his eyes on the Dragonborn. You couldn't exactly call them friends.

"For your information, I taught her many spells and incantations." Farengar defended, his lisp getting worse in his annoyance.

"That's a crock of bullshit! The only thing you taught her was how to bed-"

"I refuse to speak of this topic any longer. Hold your tongue, Dragonborn!" Farengar hissed, quickly collecting himself as he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Enough. Just...continue your story."

"Right. Well, as Olana and I approached the woman, she became hostile, and summoned some kind of demon."

"You mean a Daedra?"

"No. It was more dragon like and looked...skeletal. But it had these massive claws and weird tubes running down its neck. It was covered in armor that looked like obsidian." Arlen explained, pausing in thought. "Bastard was strong too. It's blood was acidic." Arlen added, showing the mage his warhammer, the shaft scared from the beast's powerful jaws, the head partially eaten away from the blood.

"And this demon caused all this damage?"

"You don't believe me?" Arlen asked, his eyes narrowing on the court mage darkly. "Just look at Olana and see if you believe me then."

"I never said that I don't believe you, Dragonborn. But, one demon?"

"One pissed off demon you mean. It...had a name, I remember. Raa...Razdel? Ra-something." Arlen paused in thought, but gave up. "Ahh, fuck it. It's not important."

"Hmmmm. Then what happened?"

"It attacked Olana. It almost gutted her like a horker. But I broke its jaw and was gonna crush its skull. That's when the woman tackled me. Actually tacked me." Arlen spoke, Farengar looking at the man strangely.

"How tall was this woman?"

"A little thing. Like Olana, maybe bigger. I didn't get a good look at her. Her demon was as tall as me though, a bit bigger. But the thing is, when I saw the dragon fly over the swamps I went into cover, and my armor clacked together, and the dragon...she looked at me. Like she heard that little noise from up in the sky. No dragon that I encountered had hearing that damn good." Arlen added, Farengar grabbing a piece of parchment and writing swiftly.

"Fascinating! So this dragon had superior hearing?"

"I think so. I think...this dragon...I don't know what she is but...I think that power it...transferred to her human form. She was wounded and she knocked me down to the ground! Olana can't even dream of pushing me over."

"Do you have any idea what she could be?" Arlen asked.

"Yes! Well, they are theories, actually! I think that this woman that you encountered may actually be another Dragonborn-like yourself. Maybe she is just more intact with her dragon spirit than you are?" Farengar suggested, Arlen grunting softly.

"I don't know. She couldn't shout. Nothing that I've seen anyway." Arlen spoke, Farengar picking up a book and handing it to the Dragonborn.

"A book? What the hell will this do for me?" Arlen asked, raising an eyebrow. He was never much of a book person.

"A book that I believe will give you more light on the subject of dragons and humans-namely Dragonborns. But since reading the small lettering strains your simple minded brain I shall put it in a more simple context." Farengar spoke, his voice monotone as a vein popped out on Arlen's forehead.

Smirking, Farengar continued his point. "Two hundred years ago was the Oblivion Crisis, yes? And the Oblivion Crisis was caused by the Daedric cult called The Mythic Dawn, who opening Oblivion gates all across Cyrodiil to summon Mehrunes Dagon. Do you know how the last of the Dragonborn-Martin Septim defeated Dagon and sealed the realms of Oblivion?" Farengar asked, Arlen looking bored and uninterested.

"I really don't care." Arlen replied, Farengar scoffing.

"If you fail to learn history you are only doomed to repeat it. But Martin Septim defeated Dagon because he turned into a Dragon! Isn't that fascinating? Perhaps this woman is a direct descendant to the Tiber Septim line?" Farengar asked, his excitement building as he began to speak faster, his lisp getting worse.

"Or my other theory is this: the dragons are evolving."

"Evolving?"

"Yes! What kind of species you know stays the same for millions of years without changing? It's impossible! The dragons have just returned after being extinct for thousands for years. And with their numbers being killed off perhaps this is their answer for survival: to live among us. To avoid detection, to avoid being hunted." Farengar asked, writing his little theories down.

"So...you think dragons are learning how to shapeshift into humans?" Arlen asked, Farengar nodding his head wildly.

"Of course! You have heard plenty of stories where humans could transform into dragons. Why not vise versa? Ohhh! What if they have an actual breeding population? The one you saw was female? Perhaps she has a nest or is gravid? Oh, my, I hope you didn't damage the eggs or young she was carrying if she is. What a fascinating study that would be! Do you think she would lay eggs or give birth to live young? Would her young be human or dragon? Would they be able to transform? I must write this down!" Farengar proceeded to write down his notes, Arlen feeling awkward at the court mage's excitement. At this point, it was no wonder why Farengar didn't have a sex life, something Arlen was proud he had.

"From what I heard there were two dragons that attacked Solitude. Maybe the other is just like the woman?" Arlen wondered.

"Maybe the other is her mate? Dragons are largely solitary creatures." Farengar added, Arlen not liking the thought of dragon babies being everywhere. Especially shapeshifting baby dragons.

"I'd rather kill this female before we see a population explosion." Arlen muttered, Farengar horrified by the statement.

"As terrifying as dragons are why would you want to kill such an ancient race? And no population has only one female."

"Well then we're in deep shit." Arlen muttered, Farengar shaking his head in disagreement.

"No. I think this is a new beginning. So to speak."

"Oh? And what do you plan we do other than killing every scaley bastard we see?"

"Capture one! Like Olaf One-Eye! It worked last time." Farengar added, Arlen rolling his eyes.

"But unlike last time the dragon couldn't shapeshift and slip out of the trap. Plus we'll have her demon to worry about." Arlen spoke, Farengar shrugging his shoulders.

"I still say we try to trap this dragon. It doesn't have to turn violent. I just want to speak with her."

"Your last conversation with a dragon ended up with you running away screaming like a bitch." Arlen smirked, Farengar grumbling at the blow to his pride.

"I still say we trap this female."

"And kill her demon." Arlen added. He still planned on bashing its skull in. "Well, you know where to find me if you think of something." Arlen replied, walking away.

"Where?"

"Jorrvaskr. Good ol' Thearis won't let Olana leave and...I...have to see my sister." Arlen replied, almost embarrassed as he walked out, leaving Farengar to his own thoughts.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed! At this point I am kind of just winging it and seeing where the plot goes. If anyone has ideas on what should happen(long or short term, hell even character pairings) I'm open for suggestions. And also on who lives/dies.**


	11. Author's Notes

Dear Reader,

First and foremost I would like to thank all the readers who had supported this story. The amount if views I got overall truly amazed me. However, due to massive amounts of school work and exams coming up means that this story(and some others) will be on hold. Another reason that I am postponing this story is because I'm not entirely sure where this is going. It's mainly plot wise problems and the character relations that I am having trouble with. This hinders the story's forward motion as well as which characters should live/die. As a person that likes choices I decided to let the readers choose the romantic, friendship, and possibly even antagonistic relations between the characters. One of the most critical dilemmas is the fate of the Dragon Knights, which I am not sure of. As I had stated numerous times I am allowing the readers to choose which OC dies. I know some people may not enjoy this option of readers choosing and may want the author to write, and I rightfully apologize. That he reason I am asking so much of you readers is because I myself am in need of aid for this story and I have unfortunately been busy with others, putting this one on the back burner. I honestly do not want this story to die, and since my writing partner barely helps me with this story I feel it may very well die. All I ask is for your input to give me ideas and the story will continue(or if I get a massive brain surge). I would like to thank everyone once again who has supported and reviewed!

Sincerely,

Joelcoxriley


	12. Author's Note 2

Dear Readers,

I am writing this author's note it inform you all that I will most likely be abandoning this story. I don't have the amibition for it and have lost my love of it quite a while ago. Also, I fail to understand why this story is as popular as it is. The chapters are incredibly(actually, painfully) short, and the plot makes no sense. Also, the characters are extremely underdeveloped. In my opinion, this story is _absolute_ _shit_. In truth, I have been working on a story of mine in here called Dishonored, and I even though the story is two months old it rivals Of Gods and Legends in views and blows it out of the water in reviews. I find Dishonored a much better story due to the chapter length(most being 4,000 words), and there is a powerful plot with real and extremely believable characters. And yes, it has dragons too. I apologize for any fans Of Gods and Legends, but I can't see it going anywhere, and I do not view that it is a good story(other than creativity, perhaps). This is the last update for this story. Ever. Once again, I apologize.

Sincerely,

Joelcoxriley


End file.
